There are many types of personal restraint systems used in automobiles, utility task vehicles (UTVs), and other vehicles. Small children, for example, are typically secured in a portable child seat that can be mounted to a passenger seat in an automobile or other vehicle. The child seat can be secured to the passenger seat by attaching one or more straps, belts, etc. (e.g., webs) from the child seat to corresponding anchor points in the vehicle, and then adjusting the tension in the webs to securely hold the child seat in place. The length and/or tension in the web is typically adjusted with a web adjustor that joins two sections of web together. Conventional web adjusters are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,186 and 3,872,550, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. A tilt-lock adjuster is a web adjustment device that releases the web for the purpose of increasing the length when the adjuster is held at an angle (i.e., tilted) relative to the web, but enables the web to be shortened by pulling the free end of the web through the adjuster.